Ground hog day
by Edward4eva
Summary: What would have happened if destiny had gotten involved and not let Edward leave Bella?
1. Leaving

_With a roll of nausea, I realised I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we--," I whispered_

_"I mean my family and myself" Each word separated and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience._

_"Okay," I said."I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going. . . It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me." _

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging."You're the very best part of my life"_

_"My world is not for you." He said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper---that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!_

_"You're right," he agreed. "__it__ was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you would stay---"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care__, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you---it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a ling moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder---like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I adsorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated he words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz---hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see contradiction to the words he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm __and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make sense. _

_(I left out some parts of when he left her)_

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," He breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._


	2. Promises

_EPOV_

_I had just left the love of my love. I didn't know I had it in me. The only thing that had kept me going was the thought that it is what is best for Bella. My sweet __Bel__l__s__ how could I h__a__ve left you__ I am never going to be able to touch her, hold her or talk to her again. If my heart was still alive it would have stopped by know because of the pain. I didn't know it would hurt so much. I want to go back to her. She is stumbling around the forest right now, looking for me. Maybe I should just go and……… no I left her I made my choice and now I have to live with it. Even if it kills me, as long as she is safe nothing else mattered. When Jasper nearly killed her it opened my eyes to how much danger I was really putting Bella in. My family is waiting for me in Alaska. But I just can't face them. Not yet especially not Jasper right know. I'm just going to go and see if she is ok. I can't stand the thought that she is hurting. NO I must not I can't. I promised her I wouldn'__t. I must leave forks. I don't know where but I must get away far away from here. I just started running as hard and as fast as I could. It felt like I was only running for a few minutes when I almost collided with a small cottage. The cottage had this abandoned look about it. The little curtains that it had left where dirty and the plants were dead. I walked and pushed open the door. The creaking noise it made hurt my ears in the silence. The unnatural silence which I haven't noticed until now. The air had this stale smell to it. When I walked further into the room, the dust which was about an inch thick rushed towards m__ engulfing m__e__. If I had needed to breathe I would have been coughing but I wanted to stay__. A normal person would have left the room as fast as they could. But this is my own personal hell and that is all I deserved. I went to the furthest corner of this pitiful cottage and sank down. I curled up and would have cried if I could. Dry sobs escaped my lips. _

_I wondered what Bella is doing right now?_

_Has someone found her yet or is she still in the forest?_

_I can't believe I had just __left her all by herself_


	3. Hell

BPOV

I can't believe he left me. I always knew I wasn't worthy of him, but I had always hoped. I didn't even begin to imagine that it would hurt this much when he left me. All I have done since he left me is cry. I am so surprised that I have even managed to get up the stairs and into my room before I collapsed. Crying is all that I have been doing since this morning when…..he left me. My throat hurts and my eyes are stinging. My body is screaming at me to get some sleep but I am dreading sleeping. I know that all I will dream about him. Another fit of sobs erupted from my hoarse throat and I gave in to sleep knowing it will do me no good.

_I can't believe …. He left me without any warning. __How could Alice do this to me? I was going to be her __sister, __was her sister. I was going to be a vampire and part of their family forever. How could they all leave without saying good bye to __me?_

EPOV

I have been lying here for hours. I can see that night is starting to fall. I have been staring at the window hoping someone will come and relieve me of this pain, but I that I have been seeing is the filth on the window. I can hear rats running around reminding me I have o hunt, but I don't have the will or energy to live without Bella. With this depressing thought I entered the closest thing a vampire can get to sleep.

_Okay guys what do you think? I know this is short but I'm having some difficulty in writing all this. SO if you have any suggestions left me know. Please_


	4. Expectations

_Just a quick explanation for you guys in case it doesn't make sense to you all. This is like that movie ground hog day. Edward leaves Bella but destiny doesn't want him to so this is the day when Edward leaves her all over again. _

BPOV

I woke up to see sunlight patterns on my bed. I just lay there until I realised Edward isn't here. I looked around the room to see if he was sitting on the rocking chairs or something. I realised he wasn't and hopped out o bed. I was disappointed. He must have gone hunting without telling me about it. I got ready for school knowing this will be a long a day without Edward by my side. I sighed out of frustration. Why doesn't Edward just transform me and get it over with? I could always just ask Alice she would be willing to. I think I will today after school I'll go over to her house and ask her if I can have a word with her and ask her, maybe if I ask really nicely and tell her she could dress me up as much s she wants. Yeah that's what I'll do. I quickly got dressed and grabbed breakfast. I climbed into my car and headed for school.

EPOV

I opened my eyes when I heard my family moving down stairs. I lay there thinking for a while that something is missing until I realized what. Bella? I had left her yesterday, so why am I back here with my family. Did they come and get me? No I would have heard them coming.

I sat up and heard a knocking on the door.

"Edward how could you I had a vision of you leaving Bella. You promised her you wouldn't. Not again." Alice scolded me

"Alice listen to me. I'm not going to leave her, I already have left her." At this Alice became really still and I knew she was having a vision. I tried to listen but she was blocking me.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked anxious

"Well Edward I saw what has happen. Destiny is telling you not to break up with Bella. You are living yesterday again today, and it serves you right. So do not go and break up with Bella. Do you understand me?" Alice asked

I was in shock. I left Bella for the same reasons as last time. I am no good for her. She doesn't deserve me.

I will just have to keep breaking up with her until destiny or whatever Alice calls it stops interfering with my life.

"Edward I can still see you are planning to break up with her and the effects have a look for your self."Alice said thrusting a mental image of Bella sobbing on the ground. She looks terrible the image was too painful to look at. I tried blocking it out but I knew it would be burned into my memory forever. Alice knew this would be the case.

I saw her relax and I knew she saw me not breaking up with Bella. I just glared at her

"Thanks a lot Alice. This was for her own good." I said

"Then look at the picture again Edward. Does it look like it is for her own good?" Alice asked me

I just looked down at the floor and sat there thinking. I heard the door close. I need to work out a plan without Alice seeing. I knew she would be watching Bella and my future very carefully.

"Edward?" Alice called

Oh no what did she see

"You are going to be late for school"


	5. Departure

EPOVI don't care what Alice says I will have to end this. I just have to. She will be so much better without me. I am just waiting for her to come so I can tell me. I know she will be hurt, but this is for the best.

BPOV

I arrived at school to see Edward waiting near his Volvo. He had a frown on his face. I wondered what has happened. Is everybody alright? I hurried to get parking. I expected to see Edward waiting at my door. When he wasn't I was worried. What had happened? I got out and ran to him, but me being clumsy as usual I tripped just before I reached him. Luckily he caught me. Before I could regain my composure from falling he was kissing me. His kiss reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what. We just stood there for a while kissing. In the distance I heard the bell ring signaling the start of school but I ignored it. I only looked up when I heard someone clear there throat. I was startled to the principle standing there. Immediately we stopped kissing and stood staring at the principle. Before I could speak the principle spoke. "School started 10 minutes ago miss Swan and Mr. Cullen and since you have missed school to stand out here kissing you will be making up that time and more in detention today. See you then" He said walking away from us. As soon he was inside the school building we cracked up.

"I'm sorry Bella for getting you in trouble" Edward said still laughing

"It was worth it as long as we are together" I said also laughing

"Come on before he gives us a week worth's detentions." Edward said pulling me along with him

Our first class was biology. We were still laughing when we entered the class, but soon stopped when we saw the look the teacher was giving us. When I walked out of that class I couldn't remember what the topic of that class was. Edward walked me to my class and gave me a last kiss before leaving. I entered Calculus sulking. I only perked up when I saw Alice. I walked over to her and asked her if everything was all right since I forgot to ask Edward.

"No everything is perfectly fine. Why?" She asked me not quite meeting my eye

"Um well Edward had a frown on his face while he was waiting for me, and I was going to ask him but fell over and completely forgot" I admitted

"Yeah I saw that. Bella you really should watch where you walking" Alice said laughing

I was about to reply when the teacher interrupted us. I sighed and turned to face forward. Half way through the class I saw Alice go rigid in her seat. I realized she was having a vision. I was about to ask what she saw, when she stuck her hand in the air wanting to be excused. I whispered her name knowing she would hear me but she ignored me. "Alice" I whispered again and I swear I saw her smile. Just before she left the class she turned around and gave me a smile probably to tell me everything was fine. I didn't believe her and couldn't wait for the class to end.

EPOV

I have to move quickly. I already wrote the note and left it at her house. I know Alice has probably seen what I'm doing so I have to hurry. I looked around to see if I had everything I needed. I had to leave her I am just getting in the way. If it wasn't for me she would have been happy with that, that dog. If that Is what it will take for her to be happy then I won't stand in her way. I hope she will be able to forget me and just be happy. I will not change her and doom her forever.

APOVI can't believe he is doing this again. I will give him some time to leave and then go to Bella's and take the letter and tear it up. I will kill him when I find him. I sat in my car waiting for him to leave town. I could feel a vision coming and braced myself for it.

_Bella is on Edwards bed with me, Carlisle and Emmett holding her down__She __is__ screaming in agony._

I gasped she is being changed I realized that should be perfect. If Edward doesn't want to change her then Carlisle will. I will just have to explain to him. I raced to Bella's house and destroyed the letter. Then I raced back to school knowing Bella already excused herself from school and is already walking towards our house. I was right I picked her up about 15minutes from school.

"Alice what happened?" I asked anxious already

"Bella calm down everything will be fine" Alice said trying to soothe me"What do u mean will be fine. What is fine right know" I practically yelled at her

"Bella calm down or I will have to wait until Jasper gets here."

"No okay. Just tell me I am fine"

"Okay Bella calm down this is going to sound bad but it isn't that bad really we will get him back. Edward has left again. I tried to stop him. I don't know what happened. Edward had a frown on his face this morning because he tried to leave you yesterday as well and he did but you just don't remember it. I don't know what happened but I am planning on finding out. Any way he has left again because he refuses to change you." Alice said to me. She paused waiting for it all to sink in.

"Bella you okay?" she asked. I just nodded not trusting my voice at the moment.

"So I was thinking since he won't change you we will. I that what you want" Alice asked me

I just stared at her. "Of course this is what I want Alice. I have wanted this ever since I met you guys how could I not want this. You are my sister and best friend." I paused

APOV"Alice" Bella asked me

"Yes Bella"

"Do you want me to be changed? Do you want me to be your sister forever?" she asked me

"Bella how could I not. My brother is a fool not to want to change you. Are you ready to be changed right now Bella?" I asked her


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long. I am thinking about just deleting this story so if anyone wants me to continue just let me know in the next week or so thanks.


	7. Changes

BPOV

I gasped at the thought of being changed. Of course I wanted to be changed, all I ever wanted was to be changed and spend eternity with Edward.

"Alice I don't want eternity without Edward"

"Bella, Edward does want you; he just doesn't want to see you go through all that pain. I've already seen it, everything will be fine. I promise" Alice said tapping her temple

"Ok, come on lets go then" I said standing up and pulling her along with me.

APOV

As soon as we were standing I pulled Bella onto my back and jumped out the window. I smirked when I heard her scream as I jumped out the window. I stopped just to check if she was okay as soon as I reached the ground. Her face was all flushed from the scare I probably should have warned her.

I took off running again feeling Bella tighten her grip around my throat and duck her head. It took us about 5 minutes to reach the mansion. I entered the house and placed Bella on the couch running up to go and get Carlisle.

I stopped at my room to get Jasper and run into Carlisle office without knocking. I was too excited. I looked around the bare walls and realized Edward must have told the family about leaving Bella. I wondered where he was.

CPOV

"What can I do for you Alice" He asked in a sad voice continuing to pack up his office

"Carlisle I had a vision about Bella and you were changing her into one of us. If Edward doesn't want to the you can do it. Carlisle I have seen the effect him leaving has on her and its not good. She's an empty shell without him." She pleaded with me

"Alice its Edward's choice not mine" I reasoned with her

"Carlisle she is an empty shell without him. She just stays in her room crying. She doesn't eat and she barley sleeps. Carlisle she dies about a month after we leave. Please I can't lose Bella. She is part of my family our family" She pleaded with me. if she could cry she would have been

"Okay Alice" I said giving in. I can't argue with Alice, Bella is as much a part of this family as any one of my children

She smiled and ran down stairs bringing my medical bag up along with Bella. I could hear her heart from a mile away. I smiled at her knowingly making her blush.

"Bella you sure you want to do this?" I asked her

"There is no turning back once you are one of us. I hope you know that"

I saw her gulp and nodded. "I want to be part of your family as long as you want me to be" she said in a small voice

"Well it's settled then. Do you want to do this in Edwards's room" I asked her

She nodded and Alice led the way, into Edwards's room.

BPOV

Alice opened the door and let me go in front of her. The bed was still here and so was the couch, but all of his cd's were gone except a couple. I walked over and realized they were recordings of my lullaby. I turned around and saw Alice bringing a cd player into the room and took the cd with a knowing smile.

"Thank you Alice" I said

She walked over and hugged me just as the first notes of my lullaby came out of the cd player

"Bella you ready?" Carlisle asked me

I nodded and walked over to the bed. I sat down and saw he had a needle in his hand. My heart beat sky rocketed and I saw a small smile on Carlisle face. I felt a cold hand on my arm rubbing smooth circles into it and turned and saw it was Alice. I felt a small prick on my other hand and grimaced.

It wasn't long until I was feeling drowsy. I lay down on the bed closing my eyes, waiting for Carlisle to begin. I felt the bed dip slightly and opened my eyes. Carlisle looked me in the eye making sure I was ready for this, I nodded and he moved forward. I closed my eyes and felt his cold hands on my neck. I shivered slightly but didn't say anything; I felt Carlisle cold breathe tickling my neck. I felt his lips on my neck and felt a sharp stinging sensation and whimpered slightly. Carlisle moved away from me and the pain began. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. I knew Alice was with me the whole time but all I wanted was Edward.

Okay people i haven't got as many reviews as i wanted so please review or i won't update


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, I know I haven't been very good at updating so I have decided to put this story on hold and just write one at a time. I am currently working on Edward I am sorry, so if u want u can go and read that one. I will be continuing this story after I finish Edward I am sorry.


End file.
